Honeydukes, un monde fourbe
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: On a tous vécu ça: Au moment de payer une friandises, on n'a jamais assez. Voici LA solution des Maraudeurs ! Rated T pour action que l'auteur ne CAUTIONNE PAS


Coucou, c'est encore moi ! Voila un nouvel petit OS (tout frais) sorti de mon imagnination tandis que j'observais deux garçons dans la piscine (Ben quoi ? Chacun ses inspirations...).

Donc voili voilou, juste pour prévenir !

C'était une belle journée d'hiver à Pré-Au-Lard. La neige éclatante recouvrait les toits des maisons en pierre et transformait les pavés en chemins blancs. Le soleil brillait mais un vent glacial soufflait, obligeant les rares élèves de Poudlard qui se promenaient dehors à resserrer écharpes et capes autour d'eux. La plupart d'entre eux avaient préféré s'installer tranquillement à une table des Trois Balais pour boire une Bièraubeurre, visiter le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko ou encore rentrer dans le magasin aux couleurs acidulées qu'était Honeydukes.

Mais un petit groupe composé de quatre garçons marchait rapidement dans l'allée couverte de neige, frissonnant, enveloppés dans leurs capes noires, l'écharpe rouge et or des Gryffondor autour de leurs cous, des bonnets sur la tête.

Le plus petit d'entre eux, un peu rondouillard, désigna du doigt la façade colorée de Honeydukes, et le groupe s'y engouffra avec joie.

A peine entrés, les garçons sentirent avec joie la chaleur sucrée faire fondre les morceaux de neige encore présents sur leurs vêtements. Celui qui était entré le premier enleva ses lunettes et entreprit de les essuyer contre son pull. Le suivant, le visage fatigué, les cheveux miels parsemés de flocons de neiges, retira ses gants et les plia soigneusement avant de les ranger dans sa poche. Le petit rondouillard avait ouvert de grands yeux gourmands devant les étalages de bonbons en tout genres et les dévoraient du regard. Enfin, le dernier, le plus grand des quatre, enleva son bonnet et s'ébroua à la manière d'un chien, ébouriffant ses cheveux longs.

Les Maraudeurs (car c'était bien eux. Non, sans blague ?) regardèrent autour d'eux avec des sourires réjouis. Remus s'approcha d'une étagère de Suçacides (« Votre langue s'en souviendra ! » disait l'affiche) et fouilla sa poche à la recherche d'un peu de monnaie. Mais sa main ne rencontra que le tissu de son pantalon et le loup-garou fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers ses amis qui arboraient le même air que lui, sauf Peter qui retournait complètement ses poches d'un air paniqué.

James haussa les épaules en amorçant un mouvement vers la sortie, s'apprêtant a remettre sa cape et affronter le vent glacial, mais Sirius posa une main sur son épaule, les yeux dans le vide, un sourire rusé aux lèvres, ayant certainement une idée derrière la tête.

Remus, Peter et James s'approchèrent de lui, intéressés. Sirius leur fit un sourire goguenard, attrapa ses amis par les épaules et leur souffla quelque chose.

L'homme assis derrière le grand comptoir du magasin de friandises poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Cette journée avait été une des plus longues de sa vie. Pas un client n'avait franchi les portes de Honeydukes, le froid glacial régnant dehors avait du en décourager plus d'un. Il avait donc passé toute l'après-midi à ranger l'arrière-boutique, à déplacer de lourdes caisses remplies de bonbons en tout genre. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, la réserve de Gnomes-aux-poivres était dangereusement proche de zéro, ce qui avait forcé le gérant à sortir dans la neige pour envoyer une demande de livraison par Hibou Express.

Le son de clochette des portes tira l'homme de sa rêverie. Quatre jeunes étudiants de Poudlard (Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil aux uniformes) venaient d'entrer dans la boutique. Le gérant se redressa et les détailla de haut en bas tandis qu'ils se débarrassaient des couches inutiles de vêtements.

Le premier garçon (avec les lunettes), il le connaissait bien. C'était James Potter, qui était maintes fois venu ici, toujours avec son inséparables compagnon Sirius Black - le voilà qui entre à son tour ! Ces deux là lui avaient donné du fil à retordre le jour où ils avaient dévasté Honeydukes en pensant qu'il serait amusant de jeter un sort de lévitation aux énormes bocaux posés sur les étagères.

Le gérant serra les dents, en priant Merlin pour qu'il ne leur prenne pas l'envie de donner vie aux étagères.

Le petit rondouillard, l'homme le connaissait aussi. Son visage était extrêmement familier, car il – Pete ? Phil ?- venait souvent rendre visite aux Chocogrenouilles.

Le dernier du groupe, c'était Remus Lupin. Le professeur McGonagall ne tarissait pas d'éloge pour ce jeune homme. Le gérant lui lança un sourire auquel Remus répondit gentiment.

« Finalement, je n'aurais pas trop de soucis à me faire avec les deux zigotos » Pensa l'homme en remettant de l'ordre dans les papiers étalés sur le comptoir. Il ne prêta plus attention aux quatre garçons jusqu'au moment où un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres attira son regard vers la bande. Le gérant d'Honeydukes remarqua avec une inquiétude grandissante que le garçon aux lunettes avait attrapé son imbécile de copain aux cheveux longs par le collet de sa chemise et que ce dernier lui lançait des insultes au visage. Lupin essayait de s'interposer, et le petit rondouillard semblait terrifié.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en voyant que Black repoussait Potter, qui valsa sur un étalage de Nids-de-Cafards, renversant tous les bonbons.

_ Hey ! Non ! Vous deux, là ! Cria le gérant en contournant le comptoir et en s'approchant des deux garçons.

Lupin le regardait arriver avec un visage soulagé, tandis que le petit glapissait de peur et partait se réfugier derrière une rangées de Patacitrouilles, ses petits yeux humides écarquillés.

Black avait réussi a faire tomber Potter et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le garçon aux lunettes se plia en deux, le visage grimaçant, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Le gérant attrapa Black par sa veste et le tira viollement en arrière, aidé par Lupin qui ceinturait son ami pour l'empecher de continuer à rouer de coup James Potter.

Ce dernier se redressa d'un bond et voulu sauter sur l'autre garçon, mais l'homme s'interposa.

_ Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? Vous battre dans mon magasin !

Potter et Black se mirent à crier des explications confuses en même temps en se désignant mutuellement du doigt. Lupin leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de les faire taire.

L'homme passa de nouveau une main sur son visage. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

_ Toi ! Dit-il en pointant Remus du doigt. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

Le garçon aux cheveux miels grimaça.

_ Ah bien, James à... Commença-t-il en désignant le binoclard.

_ C'est lui qui m'a cherché ! L'interrompit cet imbécile de Potter. Je vous le promet !

_ Même pas vrai ! Tu m'a poussé d'abord !

_ Tu plaisantes là ?

_ STOP !

L'homme leva les deux main pour imposer le silence. Les deux bagarreurs se turent immédiatement en se lançant réciproquement des regards meurtriers. Il se tourna ensuite vers le jeune Remus.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Je regardais les bonbons quand Sirius a attrapé James par le col...

_ Je n'ai PAS commencé ! Protesta énergiquement Black en serrant les poings.

_ Tu m'as cherché !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Non !

Le gérant sentit la fatigue et la colère accumulée durant cette journée horrible exploser.

_ SORTEZ ! SORTEZ D'ICI !

_ Mais...

_ MAINTENANT !

Black voulu ajouter quelque chose car il amorça un mouvement pour ouvrir la bouche mais l'homme et ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester.

_ DEHORS !

Et il poussa viollement Potter vers la porte, avec un regard menaçant pour son crétin de copain pour qu'il l'imite. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire.

Lupin haussa les épaules.

_ Peter !

Le petit rondouillard sortit de sa cachette et courut vers la sortie. Remus fit un sourire désolé au gérant, sorti ses gants de sa poche, les enfila et passa la porte.

Le pauvre homme se laissa tomber sur son tabouret.

« Je vais aller me coucher, moi. »

James, sous la poussée du propriétaire de Honeydukes, s'affala dans la neige. Sirius sortit en courant du magasin, suivi par Peter puis enfin par Remus. Le garçon retira son visage du sol glacée, se releva et remit ses lunettes correctement sur son nez. Il lança un regard à Sirius et dans un ensemble parfait, ils éclatèrent de rire, auquel les deux autres compères se joignirent volontiers.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, et Peter sortit de sous son manteau des poignées et des poignées de Chogogrenouilles, Pataçitrouilles, Dragées Surprises de Bertie Corchue, Suçacides et bonbons en tout genres.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard complice.

_ Bien joué, Queudver.

_ Ton plan était génial, Sirius !

_ Lunard, tu as été parfait !

_ Et toi alors, Jamesie, quel grand acteur !

Voila ! Impression ? ;D


End file.
